Dark Ambition's
by bellandeannedwardfan78
Summary: this is a story on  how  one may become a submissive if you don't like BDSM  then don't read and anyone under 18  this isnt for you  READ TO FIND OUT
1. Darkest Desires

DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT ADAM AND TRACEY ARE MY CHARACTERS THERE WILL BE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT IN IT BUT AS TO WHEN TIME WILL TELL ONLY STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT NOT ME SADLY

THIS IS A BDSM FANFIC IF YOU ARENT IN TO BDSM OR YOUR UNDER 18 PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING THOUGH I'D LOVE TO HAVE INPUT AND SUCH BUT THOSE UNDER 18 ID RATHER YOU WAIT TIL 18 TO READ THIS BUT ANYWAYS

THIS IS BASED ON PERSONAL EXPERIENCE BUT THE STORY IS SOMEWHAT DIFFERENT ON SETTINGS AND SUCH BUT ITS KINDA AN OOC STORY LINE BUT STILL GIVE IT A CHANCE

Dark Ambition's

One night I was walking around in the dark found myself wondering and Feeling like I was missing something in my life. As I walked I felt someone behind me . I would turn but no one was there. So I walked faster until I walked to a building where it showed a sign That read BDSM on it. I had no clue once I walked in the door my life would Be forever changed. It read BDSM School. It seemed interesting to see a school of this nature So I went in because my mind was intrigued. As I went in the door of the school I saw things I never knew existed. I Have no clue what the names of these items are. One item I touched it Looked like a big x, as I touched this item or furniture. My mind Wondered what is this used for? So I tried to put myself on it as I did so I snapped the cuffs of the feet and legs on me first each legs around My ankles I closed then the one wrist but couldn t close the other. I Pondered what I could do now I was attached to this big X that intrigued me. What does this all mean? Why am I aroused by the thought of being tied or Cuffed against this big X? As I was tied a man with short black hair and a defined chest came in. He gave me a small smiles and looked at me as if to ask what are you doing Here? I blushed and said hi how you are? He proceeded to walk towards me. I gulped I felt attraction and enticed to know who this man was. I swallowed And found my voice finally and asked. What is your name he said Master Adam . I replied and said my name is Tracey . He smiled and took his hand Out for me to shake so I took his hand with the only free hand I had to Offer. He smiles and said this is a BDSM school. Smiling I said I saw it read That outside that is why I came in. He smiled but he then said call me Sir Adam I furrowed my eyebrows wondering why he just said that. He saw my Confused look and told me the reason to call him Sir is because he s a Master And that it is done out of respect. I smiles weakly and apologized for not knowing . He said it is okay but to say his Title . Sir Adam then proceeded to tell me why this school is here . I listened intently as he told me of the various equipments . Still at this time i was still attacked and tied to the big x he said is a cross . As he told me about things of BDSM he roamed my body and looked at me and asked do you want to see what this is used for ? I said yes Sir I do. He smiled and tied my other hand that was free from it's confines and cuffed me to it . I struggled at first until he told me relax . I am not going to hurt you . You are intrigued by what this is correct? I said yes Sir . So he went over to a table that had a long handle and straps on the end . He showed it to me and said this is a flogger . I smiles wearily and gulped only because I felt excitement and yet scared at the same time . As I was tied he proceeded to take my skirt up and wrap it around my thongs to hold there as he suddenly started to flog me with the end of the straps . It hurt at first but every time a lash of the strap slapped against my center I felt aroused by it . Why was I aroused ? I stayed silent .  
But with a few moans and whimpers I tried to stifle the noise as much as possible . Sir Adam smiled , His words next surprised me but yet excited me. He asked do you like this the flogger hitting your bare skin? I nodded .  
I couldn't find my voice . He seemed to be pleased in the fact that I couldn't speak. So he proceeded to slap my exposed skin . Every time I closed my eyes loving the feel of the flogger on my skin. He stopped suddenly and I slowly opened my eyes to find Him staring at me . I blushed as his intense gaze is upon my body. I feel exposed but yet excited on the prospect of being exposed. He then took his flogger and set it aside and came back to me He started to touch my body . I squirmed as I anticipated his hands on me . He took his hand lightly on my exposed skin he unclothed my breasts to expose them. He flicked them with his nail to my nipple i gasped as he flicked them. And suppressed a moan. He then took his hand down my body to my wet center since I had been aroused with him flogging me . He dipped one finger in my wet folds hard and fast I whimpered and grinded against his finger. He told me to relax and enjoy it I did as I was told though I felt I needed to grinds to feel the growing need to feel his touch on my body . It was like my body was meant for him . But why ? He stopped suddenly again and a small whimper escaped my lips. He looked at me questioningly . As if to ask do you enjoy what i am doing to your body ? I gasp out the word yes Sir . He then unties me and asks me a question that perplexed me and yet excitedly me . He asked me would i like to be trained in this need prospect of BDSM . I know i feel lead to learn of this lifestyle and yes afraid at the same time . I tell him yes but i am scared because this is all new to me . 


	2. Desires of the heart

DARKEST DREAM'S I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SADLY BUT STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT ONE DAY I MAY WRITE MY OWN WORKS SO WATCH OUT WORLD

That night as Sir Adam and I walked together. We talked about things he told me about his life a Master. I talked about my life before I stumbled upon his school. It felt natural to talk to him. Why? I honestly don't know. He seemed to be confident, calm, and honest about his life. When I asked him how long he had been a Master. His look was thoughtful as if he was thinking about my question. When he said 15 years. To my surprised i was shocked and fascinated by his answer. He asked me why i had been on his street of his school. Blushing as i recall , Why i had been there in the first place. I gulped as i replied my answer. I was there Sir because I had been looking for a bookstore. He looks amused by my answer. Which made me blush even more . The rest of the walk was quiet until Sir Adam stopped suddenly . In which I looked at him questioningly . He saw my confusion and stated because , we are now where I live . I looked around my surrounding to see, where we are at. The place in which he brought me to be huge and to say I was shocked was an understatement to say the least. I looked on with awestruck eyes. He chuckled as he saw my shocked expression. He suddenly took my hand in his and said come girl. The nickname girl was something I wasn t use to hearing my I obeyed him as he instructed. Why? I can't be for sure. I believe that fate brought us together. Why? You ask to learn something new. I like to think I am opening minded to learn from people. Whether they're a teacher , Master it doesn't matter but the BDSM , Is something that has my mind and body intrigued . As I follow him inside his place. Yet again my mind became awestruck at how beautiful his place was. The mansion had glass windows, a long winding staircase, and a long hallway. I saw other doors around us, but this places his home only I could ever dream to own let alone to live in. He suddenly cleared his throat bringing me out of my thoughts.I show you around my home girl. I nodded as he showed me areas of his home. I started to wonder, May what it may be like to live here with him. If he would let me that is. I just met him yet I trust him somehow. We came to a stop at a door to where I had no clue. Until he took a key out and opened the door. It was a room that like his school had the same equipment in it as in his own home. He took my hand to take me in the room. He turned to me and asked what do you seek girl? I looked at him and said I seek to learn from you what it means to be a submissive Sir. He smiled and said this can be arranged. I blushed and said thank you Sir. He told me we will begin training tomorrow, but for now I will show you to your room. I looked up and was astonished to hear those words when I had wanted to ask it was like he read my mind. And the journey begins. . 


End file.
